


storm

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "I'm Not Okay", Angst, Anxiety, F/F, References to Depression, So much anxiety, implied suicidal thoughts, this is like anxiety 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Warning for: Themes of severe anxiety and related depression/suicidal themes. Please only read this if you are in an ok place emotionally. Please, friends. I don't want to hurt you."After all, no matter how many times you beat them back, demons don’t ever truly go away, do they?"





	storm

To say it is only a feeling wouldn’t be right.

But in our limited human tongues,  _ feeling _ is the best word for it. It was outside of the senses, on a far deeper level, something that was emotion but also sensation, connected most closely to the sense of touch and presence. It is as undefined as anything which has no word, and too complicated, too malleable to explain coherently.

It was a feeling of doom.

A heavy darkness settles over Robin. Gravity seems angry with her today; it feels like she is being pulled into the ground, or perhaps pushed into it from above. Suddenly nothing feels right. She feels too big for her own skin, or too small; everything seems sharper, but distorted at the same time, like the world was a sleeping creature that had just woken up, and it knew she was there, and it wanted her gone.

At times like these, there was only really one thing to do. She takes a walk. Steadily making her way away from the castle, watching the scenery change from plains to forest, her steps getting faster and faster until she was running at a flat-out pace, head bowed, maneuvering through the trees with something other than sight.

She stops at a stream, gasping. The gravelly dirt which formed the bank was only a little damp as she slumps into it, her knees and feet on the ground while her hands found the clear, shallow water. Little clouds of brown leak up from where she touched the bottom, only to be whisked away by the current.

After a moment of heavy breathing, she sits back up, shifting onto her thighs and folding her legs up close to her face, wrapping her arms around them. She cries into her knees for a little, shoulders shaking, her breaths coming in whines and gasps as she tries her best to function under the claws of some dark monster, its weight slowly crushing her.

_ It is the silence when birds refuse to sing. It is the blackness after death. It is the void that lacks hope or happiness, that grows and grows every time someone gives up, through it could only affect those sensitive to it. It is undeniable and impermeable, and it grows always; not because it has any concept of itself or the people it interacts with, but because it, too, floats from one thing to the next, face empty, eyes dark. It is the burden of sentience and emotion, of awareness and love. It is the unreasonable disaster. It is familiar to her. _

All alone, in the dirt, it’s hard to keep dark thoughts from her mind. There is no warmth here. She is so small. So weak. Why did she have to come out here? Why is this something she had to deal with? Why is she such a liability?! Why is she like this?!

_ Behind you. _

Robin turns to look behind her, gasping when the figure she sees in familiar. Lucina takes one look at her tear-stained face and sits down next to her, taking her into her arms without a word.

The blonde shudders, curling into Lucina’s embrace as a fresh wave of emotion hits her. The princess holds her tightly to her chest, one hand stroking the other’s head, and she closes her eyes.

_ Stay by me, stay by me. _

Lucina came because she was scared. Scared for Robin, scared for what her disappearance could mean. After all, no matter how many times you beat them back, demons don’t ever truly go away, do they?... 

_ Please don’t let me go. _

Maybe it was a little silly, but holding her gives the bluette a sense of security; more for the shorter girl than her. At least this way she can keep an eye on her. At least this way she wouldn’t have to say goodbye.

_ I fear I’m falling away from reality…   _

Robin snuggles closer to the princess, hiding her face in her chest. Hiding is good. Less eyes can see her that way.

_ Leaving this world wouldn’t be so bad…  _

For the first time in what seems like decades, there is a calm. This, like every other storm, would pass. There would be light again, and they would walk home, hand in hand. There was fear, but there was nothing to be afraid of.

_ If it weren’t for you. _


End file.
